


Nativity

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, mentioned Max Lightwood-Bane, mentioned Rafael Lightwood-Bane, nativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one with a nativity show, and two proud parents





	Nativity

“Magnus,” Alec complained under his breath, hand gripping onto his husband’s in a desperate attempt to stay safe. Around them were hoards and hoards of other parents, all determined to get the best seat in the hall to see their little munchkin perform in the school Nativity. It was chaos, and these parents weren’t going down without a fight. 

“I’ll protect you, Alec,” Magnus chuckled, apparently a lot more confident at weaving in and out of this mess. He had a clear path in his head, which still remained completely scrambled in Alec’s mind. All he wanted to sit down. And get away from all these people.

And yet, despite the overheating hall, and the loud chatter, Alec wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. In twenty minutes or so, he could see his children perform in their first Nativity. It was in these moments that he almost forgot that he was a Shadowhunter, and that Magnus was a Downworlder- and that Max was blue under his glamour. They were the strangest family ever, but not on a night like tonight. Tonight, they were practically normal.

“Here-” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts a second before he was tugged by said man into a row and sat down on a chair. Feeling his knees painfully lock up- thanks to the ridiculously tiny seats- he let out a small huff. “Oh, don’t be such a baby, Alexander. You can deal with this kind of pain. Old man.”

Those jokes were okay, now. Alec laughed a little, thinking back to when they were first together. He’d been incredibly sensitive about how Alec would start to age and Magnus wouldn’t… That first birthday had given them both scars. But they were over that now. Alec loved Magnus, Magnus loved Alec, and they had their boys. Nothing else mattered.

“Oh, hi!” A woman wearing a pink top and a wide smile turned around from the row in front to look at them. Alec didn’t know who she was, and a glance at Magnus showed that neither did he, but Alec just figured that mundane parents just socialised with strangers. “You’re Raphael’s dad, aren’t you?” She was focusing on Magnus, which made sense. With the way their schedules worked out, Magnus had done most of the parents evenings this year. (Alec felt like a bad parent.)

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled, leaning forward to shake her hand. “That’s me. Raphael, and his little brother Max. And you…?”

“Mother of Charlie.” Her smile was genuinely warm. “My husband should be here soon. Is your wife coming?” Alec’s heart skipped a beat, and Magnus’ hand tightened around Alec’s. Oh god. Please, no. All he wanted was to give his boys the night they wanted. 

“No wife,” Alec said, after a moment of silence. “I’m, um- I’m Magnus’ husband. Also the dad of Raphael and Max.” To give the woman credit, her smile barely dropped at all. At least they weren’t going to cause that much of a scene. He’d hate to cause his kids any trouble. “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Oh, I see. That’s really sweet. You know, I had a cousin who was gay once. I voted for gay marriage to be legalised.” Her voice was just a little bit too high to be normal, and her words didn’t exactly help with Alec’s belief that she was really thinking their relationship was cute but, whatever. 

A moment passed. Magnus held his hand tight, and there was no way Alec was going to let go until they got back home. 

“So, anyway, what parts are Raphael and Max playing?” The woman asked, shifting more in her seat to turn around and talk to them. “Charlie was cast as a King, and frankly that costume was blissfully easy to make. Much different to last year, when he was cast as a fish.” 

“Raphael was cast as a shepherd.” Magnus said, apparently relaxed enough now. Alec wasn’t going to say anything, here or later, but he’d felt the buzz of Magnus’ skin as he applied another layer of glamour. Technically Magnus didn’t need it; the woman wasn’t questioning Magnus’ status as mundane, she’d just found out about their sexuality. But it was a nervous habit of his. “Finding the perfect outfit was okay, but also not that easy. Different kinds of white totally clash.”

“Magnus, the first costume you had looked fine,” Alec rolled his eyes. “As was the second, and the third. You just wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Which I get but… He looked adorable in all of them!” Rolling his eyes at him, Magnus pursed his lips and knocking into Alec playfully.

“Just because you can just throw on any clothes and just look fabulous, dear,” Magnus teased, “Doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t be perfectionists.”

The woman smiled at them, and it looked genuine this time. But by that stage her husband was sitting down next to her, sending a small smile Alec and Magnus’ way, and the lights were being dimmed. He could see Max in the corner, with all the other narrators, and Raphael standing at the back, looking very serious in his costume. They looked adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, the second fic of the calendar!
> 
> Another one with the kids, as well. They aren't all with the kids, just to warn you.
> 
> Either way, did you like it???? Tell me if you did! 
> 
> Also, check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en) I don't post a fic every day of December, but I do post something- and I post it there


End file.
